Shattered Glass
by Snowdog23
Summary: Modern Will/Elizabeth - Elizabeth is trapped in an abusive relationship with James Norrington, Will is her saving grace. This is a story of finding hope, love & happiness when you least expect it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Love' Elizabeth spat the word in disgust. She had spent the last several hours crying over the events which had occurred that morning. She tried to control herself, kept repeating over and over that he wasn't worth the tears but the despair she felt was just too overwhelming. They slipped from her eyelids in a continuous flow and despite the strength she felt she should display, she found herself unable.

She was sat in the downstairs window, watching people as they passed. Their lives looked so simple, so free and in that moment she wished she could have her own slice of freedom. Every now and then someone would catch her eye and she would draw back the net curtain to get a better view.

She watched as her new neighbour piled furniture into the house opposite from the van parked outside. Elizabeth had met him a few days prior, he had been moving into the house gradually over the past couple of weeks and wanted to introduce himself. She closed her eyes and recalled the memory – he was a very handsome man, with kind brown eyes and a smile which Elizabeth was sure could light up a whole room. His voice was so soft and tender as he introduced himself as Will Turner, it was then that Elizabeth shook his hand and her heart fluttered at the memory of how rough his coarse skin felt against her delicate palm.

When her mind was forced into the present, she noticed him waving at her...it was then she realised she had been staring in plain sight, the curtain in her hand. She smiled timidly, hoping the tear tracks glistening on her cheeks went unnoticed as she raised her arm and waved back.


	2. STRANGERS & PLUMS

_**Thank you to those of you who reviewed my first chapter, I am very grateful. I didn't expect to receive any response and I am so pleased I have. :)**_

_**I have only recently become addicted to POTC and I am in love with the Will and Elizabeth pairing and thought I would contribute my own story. I hope you enjoy my first full chapter?**_

_**Please Note – I would just like to make it known that I am English. Therefore the spelling of certain words may differ slightly from the US. **_

**CHAPTER 1 – STRANGERS & PLUMS**

"Elizabeth, can you come downstairs please? I need to speak with you."

Elizabeth shivered, James was calling for her. His voice held no anger, no frustration. He sounded calm and this immediately unsettled her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in fear and apprehension. "Coming," she replied softly, bracing herself as she carefully made her way towards the kitchen.

She smiled brightly as she entered. James was seated at the table, coffee in one hand and newspaper neatly folded in other. He was a particular man who prided himself on being neat and tidy due to his years spent in the army. Elizabeth always believed it was the army that changed James; he was once kind and good-natured. It was after the accident...

"Elizabeth, are you listening?"

She was abruptly shaken from her revere to see James staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. "I'm sorry, I was miles away. What were you saying?"

"Elizabeth." He held the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes in an attempt to control his temper. "How often do I demand your attention?"

She floundered, her mouth opening and closing while trying to gauge the answer he would be most pleased with. "Well I, James...I know you ask very little from me. I can only apologise, I don't mean to offend you...I should have been giving you...no paying you," she faltered at her mistake, her eyes growing wide with worry as she tried to compose herself. "I was neglecting you and I apologise," she whispered fearing the worst. James said nothing as seconds passed and Elizabeth held her breath, waiting and watching.

His lips lifted into a smile, before he continued to speak. "I have to give a speech tomorrow at the London School of Economics..."

"You have to give a speech?" Elizabeth eagerly asked, trying to show enthusiasm.

"Elizabeth, you know how much I loathe interruptions. If you would just give me a chance to explain, instead of injecting the moment I pause for breath." James berated her as if scolding a small child before continuing. "As the Police Commissioner of the London Metropolitan Police Service, it is of course my responsibility to lead the lecture for Total Policing: The Future of Policing in London. As my future wife, you will of course attend the event as my guest."

Elizabeth smiled meekly not knowing how to reply. The thought of having to attend such an event left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew too well the type of people she would have to mingle with, those of high rank and influence. The high society: arrogant, egotistical and autocratic. Fortunately before she had too much time to dwell, James rose from his seat and finished the last of his coffee.

"I will be home tonight around eight and I expect my evening meal to be served at eight-thirty sharp. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Home Secretary."

As James hastily departed from the house, his last words echoed through Elizabeth's mind. 'I will be home tonight around eight and I expect my evening meal to be served at eight thirty sharp.' She pondered as the word 'served' reverberated through her ears. Served, serve, servant. Three words which held a similar meaning and easily summarised how Elizabeth felt in that moment.

Her eyes observed the kitchen as she contemplated how to fill her time for the remainder of the day. James enforced a well-groomed, orderly home and she was not allowed to forget it. Her thoughts drifted back to a little more than three months ago when she had been very poorly with the flu. He had made it very clear the house still required tending to and so she continued with her daily chores; this then resulted in her being hospitalised due to exhaustion and dehydration. She remembered his anger as he accused her of attention seeking and her stomach rolled at the memory. A shrill chime then sounded and Elizabeth let out a startled cry. "Don't be so sensitive, it's only the doorbell." She chastised herself for her nervous behaviour as she made her way through the house. When she reached the door she took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself before pulling the handle. Her heart fluttered as she found herself peering into the most beautiful and beguiling brown eyes she had ever encountered. A blush spread throughout her cheeks as she heard him clear his throat and it was then she realised she had been staring and had not yet uttered one word.

"Hello." The man paused waiting for her response. When he received none he started to worry that he had perhaps called at a bad time. "I apologise if I am distributing you." He quickly added. He was now a little apprehensive, he thought popping round to his new neighbours and introducing himself was a nice gesture but now he wasn't so sure.

"Ohh my goodness!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she realised she had been stood there gawking and had not yet spoken one word. "I do apologise, you aren't distributing me at all. I am being incredibly rude; I'm not usually like this." She paused for a moment as she tried to think of an excuse to explain her absent minded ogling. Unfortunately she drew a blank and continued to incoherently ramble, "What I mean to say is, I don't usually spend my time ogling strange men at my front door." It took Elizabeth all of two seconds to realise her error, her eyes widened in horror and she quickly tried to correct her mistake."No, I don't mean strange men...I mean strangers, because if I meant strange men that would be implying that you are in fact a strange man and you aren't. At least I don't think you are? What I mean to say is you're a stranger and not a strange man." Her voice broke off at the end of her ridiculous tirade and she cast her eyes to the floor. "I've just made a total of plum of myself, haven't I?" It was then she heard laughter and she lifted her head in surprise.

"I quite like plums," he softly whispered. His voice held no malice or sarcasm and Elizabeth was immediately drawn to his sincerity. He smiled tenderly, "I'm Will Turner." He lifted his right hand for Elizabeth to shake; he couldn't wait to feel her skin against his. She was beautiful; especially when she blushed, which of course Will had seen her do quite frequently over the last few minutes.

"Elizabeth Swann," she grinned taking his hand in hers.

Will couldn't believe how soft and gentle her hand felt against his rough skin. Compared to his large hand, hers was small and delicate and Will couldn't help but marvel at how exhilarated he felt with their palms entwined.

"Hello Will Turner," she said with amusement while motioning towards their outstretched hands. It was now his turn to flush red with embarrassment as he realised he had not yet released her from his grasp and Elizabeth smiled at the prospect.

"I've just made a total plum of myself, haven't I?" Will recited her own words back to her and she couldn't help the giggle which escaped her lips.

"I quite like plums," she whispered her eyes filling with mirth.

Will laughed heartily, "I am pleased we share a love of plums seeing as we will soon be neighbours. I'm moving into the house opposite and I thought it would be polite to pop round and introduce myself."

"You're moving into to Arthur Lincoln's house?" Elizabeth questioned, shocked at this new revelation. Arthur Lincoln had been a very dear friend to her since she took up residence in London and she was not aware he had been planning to move. Her eyes watered at the thought of not being able to say goodbye to him, the wonderful old man who always made her feel special and loved.

It was then that a light-bulb seemed to go off in Will's head as it suddenly dawned on him that the beautiful Elizabeth Swann was the 'remarkable young lady' his grandfather had talked of with great sadness and immense affection. "You're Lizzy," Will whispered as Elizabeth's surprised eyes rose to meet his compassionate brown orbs.

Elizabeth didn't know if it was the benevolence in Will's eyes which caused her head to spin and kneels to buckle but her last thought as she headed towards the floor was 'he's beautiful!'


End file.
